The Puppet Masters
by Lady Calipso
Summary: In the second installment of Annabel's adventure, she and the Doctor find themselves in a snowy German forest where they meet a unique group of people. Reviews would be lovely. Rated T for violence later on. Sequel to "The Substitution Game"
1. Chapter 1

_Whoosh! whoosh!_ were the sounds the Tardis made as it landed in a dark, snowy forest. Two figures emerged from the box and surveyed the scenery.

"I can't believe we actually moved. Where are we?" a young woman asked.

"It would appear we are in a forest," the man stated.

"Gee thanks," she replied sarcastically. "I mean where is this forest located?"

"I would say Germany in winter."

The wind blew a cool gust causing a rustle in the trees and bushes and Annie to shiver. "It's pretty cold," she said, "I'm going to get a coat from the Tardis."

Just then three men clad in black appeared from the bushes and pointed guns at Annie and the Doctor. "Don't move," ordered one of the men.

"Or I could just stay here," Annie said.

"Are you Hansel and Gretel?" asked a man with a very American accent.

"I'm afraid not," the Doctor answered, "I am the Doctor and this is Annie."

"You have an English accent. Are you from London?" the American asked.

"Not quite but…"

"I don't know, Colonel," interjected a short Frenchman, "something about them seems fishy."

"I've got that feeling too. We'll take them with us to straighten this out," said the American. "LeBeau, Newkirk, keep an eye out for Hansel and Gretel as we make our way back to camp."

"Aye, sir," answered both men.

* * *

Annie and the Doctor followed the one called "Colonel" and were trailed by Newkirk and LeBeau. The wintry forest was eerily silent as if some villainous force was upon it.

"I wonder where they're taking us?" Annie whispered to the Doctor.

"To their camp I imagine," he replied.

* * *

A few minutes later the group approached the camp that the Colonel had led them to. Annie stared in horror as she observed that the camp was surrounded by a tall, barbed wire fence. Blue uniformed guards armed with rifles patrolled the camp, a spotlight from a tower beamed around the area, and blood red flags bearing swastikas were mounted on top of buildings.

"He's led us to a Nazi prison camp!" Annie whispered rather loudly.

"Stay quiet," the Colonel said softly, "Follow my lead." He waited for the spotlight to pass then opened a tree stump which led to an underground passageway. The Frenchman went down first, followed by Annie, the Doctor, the Englishman, and finally the Colonel.

At the bottom of the stairs, the Colonel led the group to a small room with a couple of chairs and a single light on the ceiling.

"Go check in with Kinch and find out if London knows the whereabouts of Hansel and Gretel. I'll catch up with you later," the Colonel told his men. "All right you two, have a seat." The Doctor and Annie sat on the chairs the Colonel pointed to. "Who are you working for?'

"We are not working for anyone. You see we are merely travelers," the Doctor answered.

"Travelers eh? Who in their right mind would want to travel across a war zone? I'm not buying it," the Colonel stated.

"Fine. We work for a top secret organization that deals with classified information."

"Really? Then what brings you to Nazi Germany?"

"Classified. All you need to know is that we are on the same side."

"Can you show me your credentials then?" The Doctor pulled out a thin billfold from his coat and showed the card inside to the Colonel. "Says here that you're a scientific advisor to U.N.I.T, whatever that is. What about her?"

"She is my assistant." the Doctor gave him a hypnotizing look after he spoke.

"You two seem like the real deal. I'm Colonel Hogan, US Air Force. Who would you be again?"

"I'm the Doctor and this is Annie."

"Nice to meet you," said Annie.

"Sorry about the abrasive capture. You can never tell who's who these days." Col. Hogan said.

"I can assure you we are not your enemies, Colonel," the Doctor said.

"Well, now that that's been cleared up, let me introduce you to my men." He turned around and gestured for the two to follow him. They trailed the Colonel until they reached a room where three uniformed men were gathered around another man operating a radio. "Doctor, Annie, these are my men; Sergeants Kinchloe and Carter, and Corporals LeBeau and Newkirk."

"How do you do?" the Doctor said absently as he meandered towards the radio Sgt.. Kinchloe was operating.

"Pleasure to meet you all," said Annie as she shook everyone's hand.

"Welcome to _Stalag_ 13, love. The toughest POW camp in all of Germany," Cpl. Newkirk said jokingly.

"Kinch, any word from London?" asked Col. Hogan.

"Yeah, it seems Hansel and Gretel won't be able to meet until tomorrow night. Gretel reported there was too much _Gestapo_ activity in Hammelburg so the meeting will have to be delayed," the Sergeant replied after he snatched a radio part from the Doctor.

"Who are Hansel and Gretel?" Annie asked.

"A couple of people we're supposed to meet and arrange their escape to London," Col. Hogan answered. "With our meeting delayed, that gives us time to get you two out of here. You'll have to wait until tomorrow night because it's almost daybreak. The krauts will see you if you leave now."

"Impressive," the Doctor noted about Kinch's radio, "Did you build it yourself?"

"Yep," he answered, "It took some time to get all the parts, but it works."

"Do you need to get back to London?" Col. Hogan asked, "We may be able to get you there with Hansel and Gretel."

"We have our own means of getting there," the Doctor stated, "We just need to get back to the woods."

"All right then," Col. Hogan said, "We'll work on the plan later. My men and I need to head up to the barracks to catch some sleep before roll call. In the meanwhile you two can stay down here in the tunnel; I'll show you to the room you can rest in."

* * *

The Colonel showed them to a room then left to join his men in the barracks. The room featured a couple of bunk beds and a single light hanging from the ceiling. Annie strolled to one of the beds and flopped down on it.

"Can you believe it?" Annie pondered out loud, "We're under a Nazi POW camp, and those men, Col. Hogan's men, are prisoners. Yet they're communicating with London and helping people escape. It's just amazing."

"Indeed," affirmed the Doctor who sat on the bunk across from Annie, "If it weren't for their efforts, the Allies may have never won the war."

"Wow, it's strange to think how five men can impact the course of history."

"It has happened several times."

"True, but for those men to be prisoners of war while impacting history; what are the odds? Well, I'm going to try to get some sleep, wake me up if anything happens."


	2. Chapter 2

_Bang! "Great shot, Annie! You almost hit the bullseye. Keep it up and soon you'll be able to hit dead center," Mr. Anderson cheered._

 _Annie lowered the pistol in her hand. "This is fun, daddy."_

" _It's good to see that you are not scared of guns, but you must understand that a gun is not a toy. I am teaching you how to use one because it could save your life one day."_

" _What do you mean, daddy?"_

" _You may end up having to hunt for your dinner one day or you may have to defend yourself."_

* * *

An hour later, Annie woke up from her nap and noticed that the Doctor was not in the room. She rose from the bunk and wandered through the tunnel's corridors until she came to the radio room; still she did not find the Doctor, or anyone for that matter. She surveyed the room then found a ladder leading up out of the tunnel. She climbed the ladder and reached a trap door type of mechanism at the top then fiddled with it until it opened revealing the inside of the barracks and five men gathered around a table. All eyes were on her as she stepped out of the false bunk.

"Glad you could join us," Col. Hogan said raising from his seat. "Please, have a seat."

She took a seat at the table then Lebeau served her an omelet. " _Bon appétit"_ he said before he returned to his cooking.

"While you were sleeping, Col. Hogan and I discussed the plan for tonight," the Doctor started.

"You two will leave with us as we go to meet Hansel and Gretel," continued Col. Hogan as he shut the false bunk. "We'll go to the same place where we found you then leave you to go your way."

"Schultz is coming", warned Sgt. Carter who was keeping watch at the door.

"All right men, get ready for roll call. Doctor, Annie, I need you to stay in my quarters until we come back and do not make a sound."

Just as the two hid in the Colonel's quarters, Schultz barged into the barracks. "Roll Call! Everybody out, out, out, out, out, out, out! Roll Call! _Raus_!" he clucked and urged everyone out. Annie peeped through a hole in the door and noticed that the guard was a very large man and a sergeant none the less. What struck her the most was that none of the prisoners seemed afraid of him. Of course who would be afraid of a man who resembled a teddy bear.

* * *

He stood there defiantly as Schultz counted his shivering men, all the while planning the approaching evening. A few moments later the camp's _Kommandant_ , Klink, stormed out of his office yelling "Report!"

"All present and accounted for, _herr Kommandant_!" responded Schultz.

"Thank you," he answered the sergeant. Klink then began to deliver the daily news about the 'illustrious' _Luftwaffe_ and Germany's progress in the war. In the middle of his speech, a black car pulled in front of Klink's office and out of it stepped the head of the local _Gestapo_ , Major Hochstetter. The Major glanced over at the _Kommandant_ then marched into Klink's office.

"Herr Kommandant," interrupted Schultz.

"What is it, Schultz?" Klink asked in an annoyed tone.

"Major Hochstetter is here."

Klink turned to see the black car in front of his office. "Dismissed," he said to the prisoners then scurried off to meet the visitor.

"Hochstetter is here," said Col. Hogan to his men gathered around him, "I wonder if this visit has to with Hansel and Gretel. Let's go listen in."

* * *

"I think I hear someone coming," whispered Annie. She peered through the door to see the colonel and his men enter the barracks. "It's Col. Hogan."

The colonel paced to his quarters, his men filing in behind him. Upon opening a coffee pot that was sitting on the table, they gathered around listening to the conversation between the Kommandant and the Major. It turned out that the coffee pot was in fact a speaker that must have been linked to a bug in the Kommandant's office. Annie marveled at their ingenuity.

"There are reports of Underground activity in this area," came Hochstetter's voice from the coffee pot, "I am bringing in additional Gestapo agents to search the locality. Once the rebels are found, I will keep them here then take them to headquarters in Berlin."

"You can be sure that they will not escape from here. Afterall no one ever escapes _Stalag_ 13," rang in Klink. Annie imagined the look the Major gave the Kommandant.

"This can make things difficult for Hansel and Gretel," voiced Col. Hogan, "I'm going to draw off the Gestapo from this area."

"How are you going to do that Colonel?" asked Carter.

"By eavesdropping on a guard," came his reply.

* * *

Colonel Hogan marched into Kom. Klink's office pretending he knew nothing about the major's visit.

"Kommandant, I'd like to report a rumor…" Col. Hogan started.

"WHAT IS THIS MAN DOING HERE!" Maj. Hochstetter demanded.

"Hogan, now is not the time. Can't you see that Major Hochstetter is here?" Klink reprimanded.

"But Kommandant, it's about some Underground activity. I felt it was my duty to report it."

"Not now, Hogan."

"Hold on Klink, this may be very valuable information. Col. Hogan, do go on with your report," Hochstetter persuaded.

"All right," the Colonel began, "I heard from one of the guards, uhh Streusel, Shrouder…"

"Schroeder?" asked Klink.

"Yeah, that's the one. Well anyway, I heard him tell another guard that while he was on leave, he went to Dusseldorf and saw some suspicious activity. He said he thinks that it was the Underground."

"The Underground? In Dusseldorf?" questioned Klink.

"Thank you very much, Col. Hogan," said Hochstetter as he escorted Col. Hogan out the door, "This report is greatly appreciated." After the Colonel left the office, Hochstetter began, "I will send out a group of my men to investigate this news. In the meanwhile, keep an eye out for any suspicious activity. _Heil Hitler!_ " he saluted.

" _Heil Hitler,"_ Klink said in response.


	3. Chapter 3

That night, with a number of Gestapo dispatched to Dusseldorf, Col. Hogan, Newkirk, Annie, and the Doctor stood in the forest not to far from the camp.

"This is near the spot where we pick you up," began Col. Hogan, "You should be able to find your way back to wherever from here."

"Thank you very much Colonel Hogan and give our thanks to your men as well," said the Doctor.

"It was a pleasure to meet you all," said Annie, "Thank you and good luck on your mission."

"Feel free to stop by sometime, love," joked Newkirk, "Or perhaps when this ruddy war is over, we can meet in my hometown of Stepney."

Annie smiled at the corporal's offer then the Doctor said, "Well I think it's about time we get going, Annie."

"Good bye," Annie said as she waved.

The Doctor and Annie departed further into the woods to get to the Tardis. After a couple of minutes, Annie noticed that the scenery became familiar, but the ship was nowhere in sight.

"Doctor," she began, "I recognize this scenery, but where is the Tardis?"

"Should be right here," the Doctor stated. He looked down to see a square indent left by the Tardis in the snow. Around the square were several boot prints all leading to a set of parallel tracks. "It seems the Tardis was taken presumably by some soldiers." He looked a bit further down and noticed a set of very large footprints, too large for a human. The prints went by where the Tardis stood then abruptly ended as if the owner just vanished.

Before either one of them could say anything else, a couple of gunshots were heard and not too far away from where they stood. "Colonel Hogan!" Annie exclaimed, "They're in trouble!" She sprinted off in the direction the shots came from.

"Annie!" the Doctor shouted after her, but she was already gone. He too began to take off towards the shots.

* * *

As she neared the skirmish, the gunfire became more frequent. In response Annie crouched down and gingerly crossed over to where she assumed Col. Hogan and Newkirk would be. After a few frightful moments and several close calls with bullets, she found Col. Hogan, Newkirk, and a small boy hiding behind a boulder.

"Colonel Hogan," she whispered loudly.

"Annie? What are you doing here?" he answered back.

"I heard gunshots and figured you were in trouble."

"Well you heard correctly. Take Hansel and get him to camp." he urged the boy towards her, "We'll cover you."

She took the child's hand then asked "Where's Gretel?"

The colonel gave her a grim expression. "I don't know. She gave the kid to us then ran as the Gestapo found us."

The next moment they heard shouts in German. Annie, knowing the police were closing in on them, scooped up the child in her arms and ran for the camp while Col. Hogan and Newkirk covered them.

Guns fired then a cry of pain. Annie turned around to see Newkirk staggering, his gun on the ground, and Col. Hogan rushing to his side.

"Newkirk!" Col. Hogan screamed as he held the wounded man.

"Blimey." Newkirk panted, "I-I've been shot." His side became wet and dark with blood.

"Just hang in there. We'll get you out of here." said Col. Hogan.

At that moment, Annie had kneeled beside them and the gunfire had quieted. "Is he ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, we just need to get out of here."

Near by they began to hear shouts in German then two Gestapo agents came into view. Annie picked up Newkirk's gun and shot both agents square in the chest before they even had a chance to spot her. "Come on," she urged, "There might be more coming." The colonel helped up the barely conscious Newkirk and slung his arm over his shoulder while Annie scanned the forest for more agents.

They rushed through the forest. Annie still clasped the child in one arm while keeping a watchful eye on the woods. Colonel Hogan helped Newkirk walk back to camp. They all froze when the heard a loud rustling in the bushes. Annie aimed her gun at the source of the racket and Col. Hogan grabbed for his.

Out of brush appeared the Doctor. Annie and the colonel breathed of relief and lowered their arms.

"Doctor," spoke Annie, "Where have you been?"

"Dodging the police," came the reply.

"Doctor, come help me with Newkirk. He's been shot." Col. Hogan ordered. He obeyed and slung Newkirk's other arm over his shoulder. The group continued through the forest with Annie still on guard. As they ventured back to camp, Col. Hogan spotted a figure lying in the snow. He alerted the rest then darted toward it temporarily abandoning the group.

In the snow lay a middle aged German woman. She had a gunshot wound in the chest, her clothes were bloody, and a patch of red snow surrounded her upper body. Her body temperature was dropping, she knew she did not have much time left, but she was satisfied with the hope that she had saved another life.

"Gretel?" said Col. Hogan as he knelt beside her.

She nodded, "Please call me Roz. Papa Bear I presume?"

He nodded, "It's Hogan."

"Hogan, is he safe?" Just then Annie and the others caught up.

"Yes, he's right here." Annie let Hansel down and he slowly approached Roz.

She smiled, "Good." She looked over to the boy and said, "Now listen my child, I want you to be brave and go with these people. They are good people; they will get you to London. Then once all this is over, you can find your parents."

The boy smiled, "Ok." then he went back to Annie who promptly picked him up. Roz smiled back as her eyes became watery.

"Head to the camp," Col. Hogan said gently to the others, "It shouldn't be too much further."

"What about you?" Annie asked.

"I'll catch up," he replied, "Now go before the Gestapo find you." With that the Doctor picked up the now unconscious Newkirk and carried him back to camp. Annie looked at Roz and the colonel as a tear went down her cheek. She cracked a slight grin then followed the Doctor.

"I'm sorry that this has happened," Col. Hogan said.

"Hogan, I was aware of the risks when I joined the Underground and when I hid that boy and I accepted them. But I am happy now that I know I saved a life." tears streamed down her face. "I did what I could to draw the Gestapo away from you so you could get to camp safely. My only request is that you get him to London safely."

"I will, Roz, I will get him there safely."

Roz smiled then closed her eyes as death took her. "Thank you for your service," Col. Hogan whispered. As he cried, snow began to fall and cover the body. Not too far away he could hear the Gestapo approaching so he got up and headed for camp.

He felt guilty for just leaving her body, but after considering the situation, he knew it was better to leave. Roz would understand.

* * *

By the time Col. Hogan made it back to camp, Baker was already tending to Newkirk, Annie and the child were in their bedroom talking, and the Doctor was in the radio room with Kinch, Carter, and Lebeau.

"Glad to see you made it back ok," Kinch said, "The Doctor filled us in on what happened."

"Yeah, tell London that there has been a change in plan in that only one will be traveling," Col. Hogan said then he faced the Doctor, "By the way, I thought you and your assistant were supposed to be leaving tonight."

"About that, well you see, there has been a tiny problem," the Doctor started, "Our vehicle has been stolen."

* * *

"I have done as you asked," spoke a grey reptilian man.

"Very good, Chronotas," replied a woman.

"I don't understand what good taking his ship does. I mean we can still track him even if he leaves Earth."

"It's not a matter of tracking him, it's a matter of observing how he reacts when he is temporarily stranded. More so when his companion is in harm's way."

* * *

 **AN: Well this chapter seemed to take a turn for the dark, but don't worry things should start becoming more like Hogan's Heroes after this so stay tuned.**

 **On a side note, got any guesses on who the woman is in the very end? She was described briefly in my previous story "The Substitution Game". Also she is a classic Doctor Who character. Please feel free to pm me your guesses/answers and don't forget to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Once they got back to camp through the tunnel, Annie took the boy to a room and set him on the bunk. She grabbed a blanket from the bed above and wrapped him in it, that's when she had noticed that a gold star with the word " _Jude_ " was placed on his jacket. She now understood why the Underground woman had gone through so much trouble to get him to London.

"What's your name?" she asked him.

"Yoshue," he replied.

"Yoshue, that's a nice name. I'm Annabelle, but you can call me Annie. So where are you from?"

"Wurzburg. I live there with my mama and papa and brother and Gollum."

"Gollum?"

"He's our dog. He's very big and naughty. One time he broke one of mama's Havdalah sets and ripped up the curtains in my room."

"Oh my goodness. That is one naughty dog."

"Yeah," he paused, "I want to go home. I miss my mama and papa and brother."

"I know, but we have to get you to London. You'll be safe there. Then you can look for your parents."

Yoshue nodded then bowed his head in disappointment. Just then Lebeau entered the room carrying a tray with two steaming cups on it.

"I made you two some hot chocolate," the Frenchman said, "I figured you may want some."

"Thank you," said Annie, "We could definitely use some."

Lebeau served them their mugs. "Be careful now," he said, "It's very hot."

"Thank you again," she said.

"My pleasure." he smiled then exited the room

* * *

After the hot chocolate, Yoshue fell asleep, then Annie went to the radio room to figure out what the next step is. As she came in the room, she noticed Col. Hogan had come back.

"Sorry about what happened to the agent," Annie said.

"It's not your fault. She knew what was at stake, yet she protected that boy. Now let's work on getting him to London." his men agreed, "So, Annie, I saw that you were talking with the kid, did you learn anything?"

"Yeah, His name is Yoshue, he's from Wurzburg and lived with his parents and brother. I saw that there was a gold star on his jacket, so I'm guessing his family was taken by the Nazi's and the woman managed to hide him."

"Taken?" Carter asked, "Why would the krauts want to take his family?"

"Because they're Jewish," she stated.

"What does their being Jewish have to do anything," Col. Hogan asked.

"We have received intelligence that the Nazi's were rounding up the Jews and taking them somewhere," the Doctor interjected.

"I see," said Col. Hogan, "That's why we need to get him to London all the more." A few seconds later, the radio began to make a series of beeps and buzzes. Kinch quickly put on his headphones and translated the radio's message. They all gathered around him as the message came through. "Well, what was London's response?" the colonel asked once the radio quieted.

"Change in plan noted," read Kinch, "Hansel's pick up is scheduled to arrive in two night's at approximately zero hundred hours. Also gather information regarding a Nazi secret weapon being developed in Hammelburg."

"Tell them 'acknowledged'," said Col. Hogan. "So we have two nights to prepare to get Yoshue out." Just then Baker, the camp's Allied medic, entered the room. "How's Newkirk?"

"He is doing fine. It was only a minor wound in his side. He's resting now," the medic replied.

"Do you think he'll be able to make roll call?"

"It's possible."

"Ok. Annie, I want you to tell Yoshue that he is heading out of London in two nights."

"All right," said Annie. "And also, I would like to help. Get Yoshue to London that is."

"You sure you want to do that?" Col. Hogan asked.

"Well considering that our mode of transportation has been stolen, the Doctor and I are stuck here for the time being. So I would like to help you guys. Plus Yoshue seems to trust me."

"And she could pass as his mother," Carter blurted out making her turn a bit red.

"You know you're right, Carter. She does look old enough," Col. Hogan said. Annie opened her mouth to protest, but the colonel began to speak again. "So here's the idea. In two nights, you and Yoshue will leave through the tunnel and head to the location where the Underground will pick him up. You'll need to travel alongside a road where you may meet some krauts, so once Newkirk is up to par, I'll have him make you some motherish garments. Hopefully that disguise will draw off any suspicion, but if you are stopped by anyone, you will tell them that you and your son are traveling to Hammelburg to visit some family."

"Ok, so once we get to the meeting place, how will I know that I've found the Underground?"

"We'll give you a code phrase to tell them."

"Ok."

"So, if we are all good on the plan, I say let's all get to bed."

"Yes sir," replied all.

* * *

The Doctor and Annie walked down the corridor to their temporary dwelling. The Doctor had noticed the worried expression his companion wore.

"You look a bit worried," he said to her.

"Yeah, it's this mission," she said, "The colonel said that we could get stopped by some Germans along the way. What worries me is what if we get stopped and they find out I don't speak German. They would find that very suspicious."

"You don't need to worry about that. You see the Tardis has a translation circuit which will translate any language in your head as well as speak any language.

"Really? So what do I have to do to activate it? Wait, how are we going to get it when the Tardis is missing?"

"It's a psychic circuit, so you are already linked to it. And you don't have to do anything. Just think and talk naturally. I believe you may have already made use of this circuit when you were talking to Yoshue. I highly doubt that he speaks English fluently."

Annie shook her head in understanding. "It's also the very thought of being stopped. I mean what if they get suspicious?"

"I think you'll be fine."


	5. Chapter 5

**After a writer's block, I finally finished chapter 5. Please let me know what you think.**

* * *

The next morning after roll call, Colonel Hogan and his men (as well as Annie and the doctor) gathered around the table and listened in to the conversation in the Kommandant's office. Annie was glad to see that Newkirk was able to join them this morning.

"I got a report this morning saying that a handful of my men were involved in a shootout last night," stated the visiting major.

"So I guess my guard heard correctly about the location of the Underground agent," Kom. Klink affirmed.

The major glared at the kommandant, "The shootout happened not to far from here. Two of my men are dead as well as a woman who we believe was the agent."

"Well at least you don't have to worry about the agent anymore," cheered Klink earning him yet another angry glare from the major.

"The reason I am bringing this report to your attention, Klink, is because not only did the shootout happen near here, but my men were shot in the chest. The strange thing is that no weapons were found on the woman."

"That is pretty strange."

"You know there have been numerous reports of Underground activities in this area and we have yet to catch any suspects."

"It's funny how these events all seem to occur near a POW camp of all places." He paused, "Oh, you're not suggesting my prisoners have anything to do with any of this. Are you?"

"I have always suspected Col. Hogan of having a hand in these crimes."

"But Major, no one _ever_ escapes Stalag 13."

"So it would seem," Hochstetter said with suspicion in his eyes. "Bring Hogan in here and let's see what he knows."

"SCHULTZ!" called Klink.

" _Herr Kommandant,_ " answered the Sergeant who must have been standing right outside the door, for he appeared very quickly.

"Schultz, go get Col. Hogan."

" _Jawohl, herr Kommandant!"_ he saluted and left.

* * *

Upon hearing Klink's order, Col. Hogan quickly put away the coffee can while Newkirk began dealing out his playing cards.

"I suppose we'll be heading back to the tunnel," said the Doctor.

"No, there's not enough time," said the colonel, "Stay here and act natural." The Doctor and Annie exchanged confused glances.

"Besides Schultz may not even notice you," added Carter.

Just then the burly Sergeant entered the barracks and marched to where Hogan was seated. "Colonel Hogan, Kommandant Klink wants to see you." He had yet to notice the two extra figures at the table.

"Aww, just when we were in the middle of the game," Col. Hogan whined half-heartedly. "All right, deal me out." He set his cards down and rose from his seat. Schultz noticed Annie seated at the table and tilted his helmet in a chivalrous manner. He marched towards the door when the realization finally hit him.

"Colonel Hogan! What is a woman doing here in the barracks?! And why is there an extra man in here?!" the sergeant demanded.

"Well…" began Hogan.

"No. I do not want to know! Please tell me they are only visiting." he begged.

"They are only staying for a couple of days. I promise they will stay out of sight. You won't ever know they're here."

"Thank you, Col. Hogan. Until then, I know NOTHING!"

"You're a good pal, Schultzie," praised Newkirk.

* * *

"Hogan, are you aware that an Underground agent was killed last night not to far from here?" questioned Hochstetter.

"There was?" he replied acting completely clueless. "First time I've heard about it. I guess you don't have to worry about him any more."

Hochstetter glared at the colonel. " _Hmm_ May I ask what you were doing last night?"

"Well I was sleeping and I had this interesting dream where…"

"That will be all, Hogan." interrupted the major as he escorted him out of Klink's office.

"And we were all sitting around this campfire and…" _Slam!_ went the door as Hochstetter shut it in Hogan's face.

"I told you Col. Hogan wouldn't know anything. After all no one ever escapes Stalag 13," Klink said proudly.

Hochstetter was not fully convinced of Hogan's ignorance to the matter. "I suspect he knows more than he is letting on. And I will not be satisfied until I get to the bottom of this, Klink. _Heil Hitler._ "

Klink stood as he returned the salute. He watched the major storm out of his office and slam his door. He wondered how his door was not broken by now.

* * *

Colonel Hogan returned to the barracks while the card game was still going on. The game seemed to have intensified since he left. Newkirk had a tough time trying to beat the visitors; the Doctor picked up on the corporal's cheating scheme and Annie was really good at the game. Even Yoshue, who had recently emerged from the tunnel, enjoyed watching the match. After a few minutes, Annie had placed her cards down with a mild exclamation of victory. Newkirk and the Doctor looked at her cards and accepted defeat all the while baffled as to how she won.

Once the excitement calmed down, Col. Hogan began to tell the group about their next objective. "All right, for the next couple of days, we need to lay low. Hochstetter suspects our involvement in last night's mission, so until he leaves, we cannot do anything that will catch his attention."

"Yes, sir." replied all.

"I want the Doctor, Annie, and Yoshue to stay in the tunnel until we can send them on their way. The last thing we need is for the wrong person to walk in here and see them."

* * *

The three sat in their bedroom pondering what to do for the next 48 hours. They did not relish the idea of hanging around in the tunnel for that long, but they needed to remain hidden from Hogan's captors. In a couple of nights, Annie would take Yoshue to the Underground agents who would then take him to London.

"Annie, I'm bored," said Yoshue.

"You and me both kiddo," replied Annie. "Hey, want to explore the tunnel?"

"Sure." came the response.

"While you two do that, I'm going to see if I can locate the Tardis," spoke the Doctor. The three of them exited the room and went on with their activities.

* * *

The Doctor made his way to the radio room and discovered that Kinch was already there.

"May I use your radio?" he asked the sergeant. "I would like to use it to locate my vehicle."

Kinch gave him a look as if he was asking if he was crazy. "How are you going to do that? If your vehicle was taken by the Nazi's, it's not like they are just going to tell you where it is."

"I have my own means of finding her."

Kinch gave the headset and microphone. "She's all yours."

"Thank you." The Doctor applied the headset then pulled out his sonic screwdriver and buzzed it at the radio. "K-9, come in K-9."

"Master?" beeped the robotic dog. Kinch was surprised when he heard the strange electronic voice.

"K-9, are you still in the Tardis?"

"Affirmative, Master."

"Can you determine where the Tardis is located?"

"I am unable to determine location. GPS is not functioning."

"That's right, too early for GPS satellites. K-9, connect to the Tardis control panel and see if you can determine your position ."

"Yes, Master. Current Tardis location is in the town of Hammelburg, Germany. Unable to compute exact position."

"All right K-9. That will be all." He was about to take off the headset when he heard an eerily familiar voice in the background. "K-9, enhance the audio in the background."

"Enhancing background audio."

" _We have acquired the Doctor's Tardis,"_ said one of the voices outside of the Tardis.

" _We will locate the Timelord before he can interfere with our plans,"_ said another.

" _Seek, locate, destroy!"_ they chanted. The Doctor's eyes widened when he recognized who the voices belonged to.

" _EXTERMINATE!"_

* * *

 **Well it looks like the Doctor has discovered that his age old enemies are up to no good in Hammelburg. Will he be able to foil their plans and retrieve his ship? Stay tuned to find out!**


	6. Chapter 6

"So you're saying that you have located your vehicle?" asked Hogan with his arms crossed over his chest. "And that your arch-enemies have it in a lab near Hammelburg?"

"That is correct, colonel," answered the Doctor.

"Well this can work out. Klink has offered us an opportunity to work at a lab in Hammelburg. I can send a team in there to see if we can get you back your vehicle," said Col. Hogan.

"The Daleks, my enemies, are a merciless race. If you get in their way, they will eliminate you. Going into that lab is very dangerous."

"But if the Daleks are working with the Krauts, and the Krauts are requesting workers, why would they kill the workers?" asked Carter. "I mean if I wanted workers, I would treat them nicely and pay them well." Five sets of annoyed eyes turned on Carter. "Well at least that's what I would do."

"It does not make sense that they would harm any workers, after all they didn't harm the Krauts," LeBeau added.

"You do not know the Daleks as well as I do. They may be cooperating with the Nazi's now, but I have a feeling that they have some sinister agenda. If you go in there, tread carefully."

"We'll be sure of that," began Hogan. "The five of us will volunteer to work at the lab and search of your transport. What kind of vehicle should we keep an eye out for?"

"Well it's not exactly a kind of vehicle as you would understand it, but I want you to look for a blue Police box."

"That's it? Just a Police box?"

"It's hard to explain so you'll just have to trust me. One more thing though. I have no doubt that the Daleks know what they have, so please try and be discreet and if they get suspicious act like you know nothing about it."

"That doesn't sound to different than how we act around the Krauts," Carter said.

"Except the Daleks are more intelligent."

* * *

The next day, Col. Hogan, his men, and about a dozen other prisoners were off to the lab. They had volunteered after they learned that the Doctor's Tardis was being kept there. Of course they had no idea what the Tardis really was, nor did they know it by that name; all they were told was to look for a blue Police box. This task was made easier due to their given assignment of cleaning the place. Plus Sgt. Schultz was their guard; they can slip just about anything past that man.

The canopied truck came to a stop in front of a large two story building that sits just a mile from Hammelburg. The building itself looked unassuming as if the place used to be a mansion then converted into a Nazi science facility.

"Everybody out! Raus!" barked Sgt. Schultz as he ushered the prisoners out of the vehicle. The captives walked into the immense facility, collected cleaning supplies left for them by the staff, and began work. The colonel's men did the same but waited around him to receive instructions for their scheme.

Col. Hogan understood that this place was huge and that searching for the Doctor's Police box was not going to be an easy thing, but he already had a plan in mind to make the search efficient.

"Kinch, LeBeau, I want you to look for a basement while the rest of us search this floor. We'll meet back here in an hour. If any of you find it act casual and remember we are only here to locate. We only have five hours here so no goofing off."

"Yes sir." came a quartet of replies. They split up and began to "clean" the place.

* * *

LeBeau swept down a wing of the establishment while looking for any sign of a basement. _This place sure is big,_ he thought to himself. He kept moving past door after door, passing by a few scientists in lab coats. None of them paid any heed to him as they just assumed that he was there to clean.

He neared the end of the wing when two black cylinder-ish things came around the corner. They appeared to be talking to each other; two lights blinking on top of them each time they spoke. Their voices sounded buzzy and metallic. LeBeau figured these must be the Daleks the Doctor was telling them about. He did not know what to expect of their appearance, but to him, they resembled salt and pepper shakers.

He became anxious as the Daleks rolled down the hall. He remembered how the Doctor said that these being are merciless and they could easily destroy him if they thought he was a threat. He looked at the ground he was sweeping as they got closer and closer. He was already working on an excuse if they should question him, but the Daleks just continued on, paying no attention just as the scientists did.

LeBeau breathed a small sigh of relief then glanced as the corridor they came out of. The sign above it read _Kellergeschoss_ which he had learned meant basement. He looked behind him to see if the Daleks were watching then swept down the corridor and stopped at an elevator which looked like it had be installed recently. Next to the elevator lay a set of stairs. He elected to take the stairs since he figured he would have a lesser chance of being noticed.

The stairs seemed to have not been used in a while. They were poorly lit, covered in dust and cobwebs, and smelled of old wine. The corporal guessed that there used to be a wine cellar at the base. He also hoped that the stairs would lead to the same place the elevator did.

After a few minutes, he reached the bottom of the stairs. There was a door surrounded by light emanating from the other side. LeBeau quietly approached it, but did not try to open it. Instead he peered through the keyhole. The room was some kind of lab. He noticed that both Daleks and Nazi scientists were working in there. He also noticed a tall blue object in the corner, then he realized that it was the Doctor's Police box.

With that realization, he went back up to the first floor. He exited the stairwell then froze as a Dalek had just seen him coming out.

"What is the reason for exiting the stairwell?" demanded the robotic voice. "Explain! EXPLAIN!"

"I was looking to see if anyone wanted me to sweep their room. But apparently that is a stairwell," he said calmly.

"You are not permitted to be in this area. Move along."

"I will." He began to walk back through the corridor sweeping along the way. The Dalek had taken the elevator down to the basement. Once the creature was out of sight, Lebeau released a breath then went to look for the colonel.

* * *

 **So it seems the Daleks have the Tardis. Will the Doctor be able to reclaim his beloved time machine? Find out next time on The Puppet Masters.**


End file.
